


make your body move like fire

by pendules



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We have forty-five minutes," Adam tells him, judging from when Gansey had left.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Shut up," Ronan says, kissing him urgently now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	make your body move like fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a follow-up to [_caught up in your heartstrings_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4513161), but you don't have to read that to understand this. This is just mindless, self-indulgent porn/fluff, really.

Adam wakes up when he hears the front door of Monmouth close. Gansey had said he would be leaving for school early today. He'd said it with a significant look at Ronan, though, which he'd expertly ignored, so maybe it was code for something.

It's the first night he's actually slept over since getting his own apartment, but the routine sounds and idiosyncrasies of the warehouse are already ingrained in him. It's kind of like how Ronan's so familiar to him after only sleeping together once.

Adam didn't think he'd still be asleep when he woke up. Ronan's always gone before Adam wakes up when he sleeps at St. Agnes. Even the morning _after_ , he'd woken up and made coffee to gently coax Adam out of bed.

So, he uses this rare opportunity to catalogue more parts of of him. He'd fallen asleep with Ronan's arms around him, and now they're loosely wrapped around his waist, hands splayed on his lower back. One of his legs is caught between Ronan's and he's half-hard against Adam's hip. Something stirs inside Adam and he knows that with Ronan pressed up so close and so hot against him, it won't take much for him either.

He stares at his face instead. He's peaceful in sleep, like he's been carved out of marble, features delicate, skin smooth, mouth relaxed and slightly parted. He's softer and unguarded, all his sharp edges falling away to leave only a miracle of a _boy_. He can't ever look like this when he's awake; it's impossible.

He moves closer so he can feel his breath on his cheek.

And then his eyes are opening.

Ronan waking up is like Ronan becoming someone else.

Adam feels like someone else when he's caught in his gaze, too. 

His eyes are like a wildfire that's been frozen. It keeps burning; it will never go out. Ronan with his eyes open can never be mistaken for an effigy. He's more alive than anyone Adam's ever known.

"Stop being a creep," he says, voice rough like sandpaper. It goes straight to his nether regions.

"Hey," he says, looking at his mouth.

"Hey," Ronan says, tilting his chin up to kiss him lazily, morning breath be damned.

If Ronan's sleeping body tangled up with his was almost enough, Ronan's voice and eyes in the morning and his tongue running over the seam of his lips definitely is.

He gently tugs at his hips until he slides on top of Adam. They both gasp at the sudden contact.

"We have forty-five minutes," Adam tells him, judging from when Gansey had left.

"Shut up," Ronan says, kissing him urgently now.

Adam runs his hands down his back and under the thin fabric of his briefs. Ronan moans into his mouth when he gets a grip on his ass to pull him even closer. Ronan's rutting against him now, chasing more friction and he's probably near, but Adam wants him to come in his mouth and wants to see him when he does.

He flips them over and quickly slides his underwear all the way off and wraps his mouth around his cock, as far as he can take him. 

Ronan brushes some strands of sweaty hair off his brow and he looks up at him. His eyes are still intense, still burning, but it feels safe too, like a fire he can warm his hands by.

He runs his tongue along the underside and then around the head, and then he's coming, sudden and hard, in his mouth. He doesn't stop looking at him as he swallows.

"Thirty minutes," he says, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Stop talking if you want me to take care of that."

"I can take care of it myself, you know," Adam says, leaning over him and pressing one of Ronan's hands into the front of his underwear.

"You're so bossy," Ronan says, smiling up at him.

Adam dictates the rhythm at first but then he gets caught up leaving a mark on his collarbone and Ronan gets him out of his underwear and slowly strokes him until he's muttering frustrated curses into his skin. He comes with a stutter of his hips on Ronan's stomach.

"We have twenty minutes," he says, raising his head.

"Well, I guess that leaves no time for separate showers," Ronan says, grinning, suddenly way too pleased about their current situation.

*

They just stare at each other for a while, completely exposed and unashamed. He watches the water run down the curves of Ronan's body and wants to taste every inch of his skin.

He shoves him back against the wall and kisses his mouth, his neck, swirls his tongue around a nipple. Ronan swears and grabs a handful of his hair almost painfully.

"Turn around," he tells him, taking a small step back.

"Seriously. _Bossy_."

But he turns to face the wall, one hand braced against it.

He spreads his hand on Ronan's stomach and kisses the top of his tattoo. He traces it downwards, licking droplets of water away as he goes. He slides his hand downwards over the thick hair between his legs. It doesn't take long until he's hard in his hand again. Adam rubs his thumb over the head and he makes a sharp sound and his hand curls into a fist against the wall.

He drags his tongue over his back in sync with his strokes. He feels Ronan coming apart under his mouth, under his touch. He's biting his lip almost to the point of blood.

"It's okay," Adam tells him quietly. "I want to hear you."

He relaxes then. He lets out tiny, unrestrained moans with every breath, thrusting gently into his fist.

The heat between them builds and builds until he comes with a loud sigh all over his hand.

Adam kisses the juncture between his neck and shoulder as his breathing evens out. 

When he turns around to look at him, Adam bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "I think I lost track of time."

"I don't think we can make first period," Ronan says mockingly.

Ronan pulls them both back under the water and then he starts rubbing shower gel into Adam's hair.

Adam closes his eyes and goes still under his ministrations. He figured out pretty early on that Ronan's hands in his hair renders the rest of the world basically irrelevant.

"I'll smell like you now," Adam says, wrinkling his nose.

"I thought you liked how I smell." There's a soft smile in his voice, and he's making slow circles in his hair, like they have all the time in the world.

"Yeah, but." He doesn't know how to say it'll drive him crazy if Ronan's on his skin all day but he can't touch him. How he doesn't want to get used to any part of him so it's always brand new every time, never diluted or faded.

"You always smell like you, anyway."

"And what's that?" Adam says, indulgently.

"Like detergent. And your girly, flowery shampoo," he says, disdainfully. "And gasoline, sometimes. And Cabeswater." He doesn't have to describe what that smells like. It's inside both of them now, wrapped up in their blood, like something they'll never forget and something they've always known.

"Does that explain why you're such a slut for my hair?"

Ronan responds by pinching his ass.

" _Fuck_ ," he says, opening his eyes, and then they start stinging. "I hate you."

Ronan starts laughing uncontrollably and Adam gets him back by smearing foam all over his stupid mouth.

*

They end up kissing under the spray for fifteen more minutes after they both decide to surrender.

"We're definitely late now," Adam says, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"We should just go back to bed," Ronan says, dripping all over the floor. He starts towel-drying Adam's hair instead.

Adam runs a hand through his mussed-up hair and seriously considers it for five seconds. "We can still make second period," he teases.

Ronan pulls him closer by the towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey."

Adam kisses him softly and when he looks at him, there's something strange in his eyes. Like disbelief.

"What?" he asks.

"I didn't think this would be so easy," Ronan says. And then he looks like he regrets saying it. It's a rare expression for him.

"You mean, because of _me_?"

"I don't —"

"It's okay. I meant what I said that first night. I'm not doing this halfway. Not — not with _you_." Ronan couldn't ask him that, to give him everything the way Ronan gives everything to the people he loves, but he didn't need to.

"You're not scared?"

"Yeah," he admits. "I feel like I've been wanting things for as long as I've been alive. And when I'm with you, none of it matters. And that's scary."

Ronan pulls him flush against him to brush a kiss to his forehead.

Adam knows what that means by now. It means, _I know you_. It means, _I want you to get everything you want._

Adam closes his eyes and feels no fear.


End file.
